Occasionally, people engaged in outdoor activities with animals (e.g., a pet) have the misfortune of an animal being unable to complete the remainder of an outing. For example, a dog may twist his/her ankle/paw and, as a result, be unable to continue. When a pet becomes injured and is unable to continue, the pet owner must carry the pet to safety, if he/she is capable of doing so. Picking up and carrying a pet for a sustained period of time is a difficult task and, generally, may only be a realistic solution when the pet is small. Even in these instances, carrying a small pet for a sustained period of time may be unrealistic due to the awkwardness of carrying a pet. In instances where the pet is larger, the pet owner may be unable to pick up and carry the pet for any amount of distance or period of time. If the pet owner is unable to carry the pet, the pet owner may have to leave the pet behind. As such, there is a need for an animal transport that facilitates transporting an animal.